


Gone With The Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And I Feel Horrible About It, I Literally Ran The Run Where Papyrus Only Died To Write This, Papyrus Is Turned To Dust, Sans Dosent Take That So Well, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human came down to the Underground. Sans really didn't expect much out of them...</p>
<p>(Sans thoughts on the run where only Papyrus dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With The Wind

It had been a year since the human, Frisk, left the Underground. The queen attempted to take over again, with the treaty that humans were not to be treated as enemies, but friends. Nobody really liked that idea. Undyne threw her out of the castle with her strength, taking over position as empress, and banished her back to the ruins. 

Honestly, it wasn't to bad. When she went back, Sans went with her. He checked out a whole bunch of books so she wouldn't have to read the same old ones. They had lots of fun, trying to catch some of Muffet's spiders, telling each other incredibly bad jokes. She was a great roomie.

But Toriel sometimes talked about how they missed the human, and wished that they would visit sometime. But how could he tell her that be cause she protected them for being killed in the ruins, they went out to kill his brother?

Sans really missed Papyrus. That was his only family left after all. Or at least, it was. He saw the human attempting to jump that ridiculously huge bone attack Papyrus had used, so he helped out a little. He used his own magic to help them jump over. But after it was over, and Papyrus granted them mercy, they didn't grant it back. They killed him. They cut off his head. He watched his brother turn to dust before his very eyes and wasn't able to do anything about it.

They ran off, probably to do some other horrible thing. All that was left of his bro was a pile of dust and his red scarf. He spread his dust all over the scarf, and now always wore it. It made him feel like Papyrus was still there, even though he knew he wasn't. 

Undyne attempted to call him a couple times, but he refused to answer it. The kid spared everyone, everyone besides his brother.

He told them off at the judgement hall about it, but they only looked bored when he asked them why they did such terrible things.

They weren't allowed here anymore. If he saw them, he would probably kill them. But he made a promise to Toriel a long time ago though saying he wouldn't, but protect them instead. But if the possibility ever came up, and they decided to come down here and kill everybody else...

He would give them a bad time.


End file.
